


De Límites Y Hermanas Bienintenciondas...

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Team Free Will Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Siblings, Bickering, Family, Fem!Samandriel, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Team Free Will
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: Porque a veces necesitamos un empujón para perseguir lo que realmente queremos...





	

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué te pasa?  
—Nada, hermana…  
—Vi tu expresión cuando Dean lo presentó: Tu mirada cambió incluso antes de oír su nombre.  
—¡Claro que no!  
—Balthy tombé en amour! Balthy aime Bennuel!*  
—¡Ya deja de decir estupideces, Samandriel! ¡No debemos involucrarnos con los entes del Purgatorio si no es para matarlos! ¡Por supuesto que no me atrae Laffitte!  
Balthazar resopló, la brisa alrededor suyo tornándose violenta de golpe. Su hermana evaluó la tensa postura del mayor y decidió parar la broma. Para alterar de tal forma y con tanta rapidez al usualmente relajado Venti…La primera impresión del Vampiro debió ser memorable por decir lo menos…  
_“Oh, Balthazar…¿Quién creería que tú, el casanova de la familia, perderías la cabeza por alguien tan gentil como distante? Los humanos tienen razón: El karma es una perra…”_  
—Oye, está bien. No voy a decirle a nadie a menos que me des permiso…  
—No hay nada que contar—Espetó el británico, negándose a encararla.  
—¿Ni siquiera sobre lo agradable que es?  
Silencio  
—¿O de su inusual aspecto? Parece salido de esas películas que tanto le gustan a Dean…¡El Señor de los Anillos! ¡Benny podría ser el gemelo perdido de Legolas!  
Una sonrisa traicionera descompuso la expresión adusta del rubio.  
—¿O cuan insufrible es su _“brotha”_?  
—Eso no hay como negarlo…—Sonrió levemente Balthazar, finalmente volviéndose hacia Samandriel—No entiendo la elección de Castiel, habiendo tantos buenos partidos eligió a un…  
—Balthy, ambos sabemos que esos son tus celos de hermano hablando. Cas estará bien, en el Clan Winchester cuidamos a los nuestros—Ofreció confiada la de cabellos color fuego—Ahora, a pesar de tu cercanía con su amorcito, Dean muy posiblemente saque la Colt si sólo comienzas a aparecer frecuentemente en casa…Pero si mi siguiente caso requiere una evaluación meticulosa de la Armería Celestial…Y el elemento mágico…¿Con una semana de trabajo conjunto allá arriba tendrías suficiente tiempo para juntar tu merde e invitarlo a por un café?  
—Samandriel, tú…—La sorpresa – y disimulada gratitud – del mayor no pasaron desapercibidas por la Seraph.  
—¿A que tienes la mejor hermana, Balthy?—Guiñó ella, desarrollando desde ya un plan de batalla…

**Author's Note:**

> *¡Balthy se enamoró! ¡Balthy ama a Bennuel!  
> Ok, explicaciones: Todos los vampiros comparten el físico perfecto de Twilight (salvo por lo de los ojos rojos o dorados) en este universo crossover, pero los que enfrentan los Cazadores poseen los típicos dientes aguja/tiburón, son asesinables con sangre de muerto y no brillan con la luz solar. Imagínense a un Benny de los inicios de New Orleans con cabello rubio platinado hasta los omoplatos (cola de caballo), grandes ojos plateados y piel pálida.


End file.
